Chapter 22: Clash Of The Dinosaurs
(Hearing this, Linma knocks down Dr Z with a Stunning Spell, but he escapes. Seth runs away. The warriors face the hybrid dinosaurs and ready their Dino-Holders. Speckles, the Protoceratops, the Gigantoraptor, the Velociraptor and the Oviraptor face the nine hybrid dinosaurs. The warriors slash their cards, summoning the dinosaurs.) * Dyrel: 'Dino Slash! Speckles, evolve. ''(Speckles changes into the Dinosaur King version. The other warriors summon the other 8 dinosaurs.) * 'Linma: '''Dino Slash! Gush out, Nemegtosaurus! * 'Sonlu: 'Dino Slash! Gallimimus, blow them away! * 'Denra: 'Come on, guys. We need more help. * 'Ramso: Dino Slash! Shake them up, Saichania! * Melja: 'Dino Slash! Come on out, Tarchia! * 'Jaddo: 'Dino Slash! Alioramus Altai, blaze! * 'Javmay: 'Nearly there. * 'Tridic: 'Dino Slash! Saurolophus, bloom! * 'Bertar: '''Dino Slash! Go, Therizinosaurus! * '''Linma: Let's split up and find a good place to battle. (The warriors split up to find a good battling place. The Gigantoraptor and the Protoceratops go after the Alioramus. The Velociraptor goes after Speckles, the Tarchia and the Nemegtosaurus with the Oviraptor going with the Saurolophus, the Gallimimus, the Therizinosaurus and the Saichania. The nine hybrid dinosaurs give chase to the heroes' dinosaurs. At the sand dunes, the Gigantoraptor and the Protoceratops stand with the Nemegtosaurus and the Alioramus. The three dinosaurs face the Giganocephalus, along with the Segnosuchus, the Tropeogopterus and the Labyrinthosaurus. Jaddo stands by the A. Altai. Ursula, Rod and Laura face Jaddo and Linma.) * Jaddo: I'm going to protect Mongolia! * Rod: You can't take me. * Alioramus: Bring it on! * Ursula: Don't underestimate me. * Jaddo: I won't. Let's get this battle started, Miss Alioramus. * Alioramus: Let's do it! * Rod: Give it up. You can't beat four dinosaurs. * Alioramus: Yes, we can. We've got friends here. * Jaddo: Gigantoraptor, claw swipe! Giganocephalus! (The Gigantoraptor swipes his claws at the Giganocephalus, stealing away 4225 of his health. The hybrid ankylosaur disintegrates into dust.) * Laura: Give up already! * Jaddo: Protoceratops, take the Segnosuchus! Charge at him! (The Protoceratops rams at the Segnosuchus, disintegrating him, too. The hybrid loses 28000 of his health.) * Jaddo: Speckles is the king! Nemegtosaurus, Aqua Whip! Tropeogopterus! (The Nemegtosaurus forms a water whip with his mouth, then flicks the pterosaur down. He loses 5760 of his health and is disintegrated into dust also.) * Jaddo: Alioramus, Fire Cannon. Labyrinthosaurus! * Alioramus: Taste this, herbivore! (The Alioramus shoots a ball of fire from her mouth at the Labyrinthosaurus. It loses 1200 of his health and is disintegrated into dust.) * Jaddo: Hurry, madam. We must head to the Watering Hole. * Alioramus: Let's go, Jamie. (Jaddo and The Alioramus retreat to the watering hole. At the valley, Sonlu, Bertar, Tridic, Melja and Ramso and their dinosaurs are facing the Limnorhynchus, the Tapejalosaurus, the Pelecanipteryx, the Ostaposaurus and the Metriaphodon. The Oviraptor sides with the Saurolophus. Ed, Laura, Helga and the Alpha Cyber Trooper face the teenage warriors.) * Bertar: Here I go. * Ed: You're gonna lose, you know. * Tridic: Leave it to me. * Laura: '''Alright! Let's go! * '''Melja: '''Go kick some dino-butt and defeat that robot. * '''Sonlu: Here I come. * Helga: Come on! * Ramso: I know you can do it, Saichania. * Alpha Cyber Trooper: Enemy sighted. * Sonlu: Gallimimus, Ultimate Wind! (The Gallimimus runs around the Ostaposaurus with wind, then rams into him. He loses 9040 of his health and is disintegrated.) * Ramso: '''Saichania, Spike Arrow! Pelecanipteryx! * '''Melja: Tarchia, Quake Sabre! Limnorhynchus! (The Saichania unleashes a series of spiky arrows on the Pelecanipteryx, disintegrating it into dust as he loses 4800 of his health. The Tarchia forms a sword with his tail, then slices it at the hybrid pterosaur. The advantage the ankylosaurs have over pterosaurs deal more damage. The Linmnorhynchus loses 1800 of his health and is also disintegrated.) * Laura: Ed! Do something! * Ed: It will take a lot more ram to beat me. * Alpha Cyber Trooper: Checking database...You are the D-Team! * Tridic: 'Not this time, Slytherin. Saurolophus, Emerald Garden! Tapejalosaurus! * '''Bertar: '''Therizinosaurus, Claw Blade! Metriaphodon! ''(The Saurolophus creates a garden under the Tapejalosaurus. The Therizinosaurus swipes his claws at the Metriaphodon. Their advantage deals more damage to the pterosaurs and disintegrates them. The Tapejalosaurus loses 7200 of his health and the Metriaphodon 78000.) * '''Ed: My PC! It's busted! I'm out of here! * Alpha Cyber Trooper: Retreat! Retreat! They're too strong! They're too strong! * Bertar: Reducto! (Bertar's spell reduces the Alpha Droid into pieces. Ed tries to run but the Velociraptor pack ambushes and kills him. The five warriors and their dinosaurs run back to the watering hole. Meanwhile, Dyrel and Speckles have found Dr Z and the Superannotitan. They chase him towards the cliff overlooking the sea where they corner them at the dead end. Speckles and Dyrel confront their enemies.) * Speckles: Murderer. * Dr. Z: Emily, Emily. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you. * Dyrel: You don't deserve to live. * Dr. Z: '''But, Emily, I am … ah … family. It's the raptors who are the real enemy. It was their fault-- it was their idea! * '''Speckles: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie. * Dr. Z: 'What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old scientist...? * 'Kafsum: No, Dr Z. We're not like you. * Dr. Z: '''Oh, Speckles, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me, I mean, anything. * '''Speckles: Run. Run away, Dr Z. And never return. (Dr Z slinks off.) * Dr. Z: '''Yes. Of course.... As you wish, your Majesty! * '''Dyrel: Protego! (Dyrel blocks Dr Z's Imperius Curse and disarms his Dino-Holder.) * Dyrel: Speckles, Magma Blaster! (Speckles sprays a ray of magma at the Superannotitan, vanquishing him.) * Dr. Z: Noooo!! (Dr. Z attacks Dyrel, but she blocks them. Both Dyrel and Dr. Z land heavy blows. Dyrel gets knocked on her back. Dr. Z leaps through the flames at him. Dyrel gathers courage and uses Dr Z's momentum in a throw. He gets knocked down and weakly gets up.) * Dr. Z: Ah, my friends. * Lamald: Friend? I thought you said we were the enemy. * Speckles: Yeah. That's what I heard. * Dyrel: Let's go. The watering hole needs us. (Dyrel, Kafsum, Lamald and Speckles leave Dr. Z behind. The Velociraptors corner him at the dead end.) * Dr. Z: (very nervous) No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No! No! Look, I'm sorry I called you... No! No! (The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of raptors closes on and devours Dr. Z.) Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes